Explorer startup and shutdown
I really like the new explorer window, but I wanted it to function a little more seemlessly in the editor. The following code does two things. First, the explorer is started when Vim is started. I also noticed and fixed that the explorers size is not equal to the window size, hence the strange behavior when popping between two windows. The other major function of the code is to close the explorer when it's the only window that's left. I'd actually like to take this a step further and close the window if the last _document_ window is closed. I'd prefer that multiple explorers or help windows don't keep the application running - only having a file open keeps the application running. But I didn't see an easy way to do this... anyone else? Code (which currently lives in my _vimrc): " FILE BROWSER STARTUP func OpenFileWindow() " :runtime plugin/*.vim " this would be useful if you were calling this " function from the .vimrc directly let g:explDetailedList=1 " show size and date by default let g:explVertical=1 " Split vertically let g:explStartRight=0 " Put new explorer window to the left of the current window :Sexplore set nonu set winwidth=15 " Make the width of the window match the explorer setting "let g:explVertical=0 " Split vertically doautocmd fileExplorer BufEnter " Forces the directory refresh to occur :winc l " change to the document window endfunc func CloseIfLast() if exists("b:completePath") " this is how I determine that I'm in an explorer window let n = winnr() wincmd p if n winnr() quit " quit the window endif wincmd p endif endfunc if has("autocmd") if !exists("rudyautocommands") let rudyautocommands = 1 autocmd VimEnter * call OpenFileWindow() autocmd WinEnter * call CloseIfLast() endif endif Comments This partially works on Vim 7.0. The window is created perfectly (and easier than the old version, if you ask me), but it doesn't close when it's the last window open. It seems if exists("b:completePath") can no longer be used to determine that you're an explorer window. " FILE BROWSER STARTUP func OpenFileWindow() :20vs :Explore wincmd p endfunc func CloseIfLast() if exists("b:completePath") " this is how I determine that I'm in an explorer window let n = winnr() " pop between windows, if the window number is the same wincmd p " then they're the same window. if n winnr() quit " quit the window endif wincmd p endif endfunc if has("autocmd") if !exists("rudyautocommands") let rudyautocommands = 1 autocmd VimEnter * call OpenFileWindow() autocmd WinEnter * call CloseIfLast() endif endif Modified to work with both 6.x and 7.0: " File Browser Setup func OpenFileWindow() :20vs :Explore if v:version < 700 doautocmd fileExplorer BufEnter " Forces the directory refresh to occur endif wincmd p endfunc func CloseIfLast() if v:version >= 700 if exists("b:netrw_curdir") " Set by netrw file explorer let n = winnr() " if window number is the same wincmd p if n winnr() quit " quit why is this half colored endif wincmd p endif elseif v:version >= 600 if exists("b:completePath") " Set by old (vim6) file explorer let n = winnr() " if window number is the same wincmd p if n winnr() quit " quit why is this half colored endif wincmd p endif endif endfunc if has("autocmd") if !exists("rudyautocommands") let rudyautocommands = 1 autocmd VimEnter * call OpenFileWindow() autocmd WinEnter * call CloseIfLast() endif endif ----